Naruto The Grandmaster Of The Templar
by tenz123
Summary: Rome, a place where legends were born and a history that many still remember. But what happens when there is surprisingly a relative of the Borgia. And soon he will become a legend. The man who is capable of fighting Ezio Auditore. "This is my conviction... This is my creed. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Borgia. And I am a Templar." Naruto/Harem?/God-like. The story will go to AC3


**Some things are not true and other might be things you want the history of, but wait as I will explain them in time. The brotherhood story will be somewhat short as I will have the assassins creed 3 story in this.**

**"_Lies, that's what the world has been build up by, but truth is what the world hides"-Naruto Uzumaki Borgia.__  
_**

**_Mistresses means Harem as I will say mistresses and not Harem, for my reason._**

**_This is Immortal Naruto where he can change his age to 13 to 18 and look physically of what he should look like at the specific age, basically what I'm saying is he can change to a child and you'll know why I have done it. His wives and lovers will be immortal as when they mate and when done through out their body, It's like an invisible mist that covers the women's body Naruto's love spreads around their body making them immortal._**

**_###################################Naruto The GrandMaster###########################_**

"The Borgia's here!" A common man said as he ran away from them and hid as the Borgia family sat inside the carriage while the guards stood near with many people looking at the carriage and fear the cruelty of the soldiers.

"Look at these people, the dirt of Rome." Cesare said as Lucrezia and Rodrigo just kept silent. "With the apple, The world will know of Cesare Borgia ." Lucrezia and Rodrigo nodded as she and he did not really want apart of all this thing about him being a king. "What about our young brother Naruto Borgia?" Lucrezia said as Cesare forgot about him.

"Didn't he say that he was taking study at the college of Venezia?" Cesare said as he was a tad jealous at his younger brother who had the great looks and combat efficiency capable of beating down 100 papal guards in his training and they were the elites to boot.

"Yes, but isn't it today that he's done with his studies?" Lucrezia said as Rodrigo and Cesare also knew that she had a major crush on her younger brother. In reality, Naruto was brought into the Borgia family by his sheer intelligence and dexterity that Rodrigo saw when he was chased by a group of soldiers. When He was a kid

* * *

Manor Of The Borgia

* * *

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" The screams were heard inside a lavishing room where we could see our handsome blonde, Naruto finishing the wonderful and amazing sex with one of his mistresses that he loves, Fioara a brown mixed orange haired beauty who was a courtesan in her past years but after falling in love with Naruto she had undying loyalty to him and Naruto asked his brother to let Fioara out of the Templar order and Cesare agreed but took some persuading and to kill Cesare's brother Juan Borgia.

He felt no remorse as Cesare said he was going to seduce him to Fioara, luckily and strangely Naruto did not feel any hate but only to Juan who would dare having sex with his beautiful women. He killed him in the dark of the night as he was seduced to talk with a courtesan Naruto payed and once Juan was in a secluded place Naruto landed the killing blow with his knife that cut his neck and then his dick which would have defiled his love.

"N-Naruto..." She says as she let herself fell down in Naruto's chest. "Fioara my love, sleep" Naruto said as he gently caressed her face and stroked her hair. '_I guess, Cesare my brother will be wanting me to join the Templar and aid in his secret plan.'_ Naruto thought as he let it go for the night and sleep with his love.

* * *

Morning In The Manor

* * *

*Chirp*Chirp* Naruto woke up from his sleep by the beam of the sunlight and the smell of cooking. He quickly got on the outfit for his travel to Rome. A pair of trouser with sliver guards with insignia that is put on front of the trousers, a metal chest-guard that had the face of a giant black fox and a red cape on his back that went down to the floor and a metal vambrace with his shirt that was white. A milanese sword on his left hip, a rifle on his back and a silver short pistol in his right hip.

All in all he was ready for war but that was what he had to wear in Rome as he had gathered intel from the Templars that, THE, Ezio Auditore was in Rome. "Are you coming? Naruto!" Fioara said downstairs as he stopped looking at himself and began to walk down his stairs inside the Mansion for only the Borgia family, which is secret from any others except the high ranked Templars.

"Is it really... it is, Its RAMEN!" Naruto said in a childish voice as his face was childish as well and he had his silver fork and sat on the chair eagerly waiting for his bowl. "Haha" Fioara laughed a little at her lovers weird moments. "Thank you for the food!" Naruto slurped on his noodle as he quickly finished his bowl while Fioara was still astonished at his speed in eating.

After finishing the food, Fioara was in her custom-made courtesan clothes with her deadly fan. She walked aside with Naruto where they rode the carriage with the papal guards and some who Naruto knew gave high fives which was unknown to the rest of the world but some of the papal knew about high fives and they always loved to do it as it was really known to them.

"My lord" they said as Naruto gave a hand to Fioara unto the carriage and then he went inside, women first.

* * *

Streets of Rome

* * *

"Well, this is something I never thought." Niccolo said as Ezio dropped the torch as they watched the Borgia tower in fire, "This will be our first step to end the Borgia's reign and now the stable is running again." Ezio said as Niccolo nodded while they walked to the horses and rode to the hideout.

"This place is only a fraction of what it used to be, before the Borgia came, now the city has fallen to poverty as the guards have complete control over them and they may so kill them if they think it is right." Niccolo said as Ezio listened and looked at the site of the people and the building.

"Yes, but with us the Assassin Brotherhood this place can change, are you losing hope in our order Machiavelli?" Ezio asked as all he got was a snort. "Either way, what about our contacts, don't we have mercenaries working for us?" Ezio questioned. "Hardly, they are to busy fighting the french army and the Borgia as well.

"What about the Courtesans?" Ezio asked,"The madam there is too lazy and so we can't get any valuable information on the Borgia or the Templars"

"What about the Thieves surely La Volpe can help us?" Ezio desperately hoped, "They would be able to help us but they haven't tried to contact us or come to us, I don't know why?" Ezio sighed as they rode to the hideout.

* * *

Castle Sant'Angelo

* * *

The Borgia family inside their castle where eating their dinner until a captain came inside the eating room. "I'm very sorry, my lord but it seems Naruto Uzumaki Borgia has come here." They gasped while Lucrezia shrieked in happiness as she stood up from her chair and ran to the gates while the others cleaned themselves and walked.

Naruto gave Fioara a hand as she stepped down the carriage as Naruto could see Lucrezia running to him, "Hey, hey Lucrezia, my you look even more beautiful than ever." Naruto complemented as she blushed at Naruto's thoughts of her.

"Well, I must say you have become even more handsome." Lucrezia complemented as Naruto had a sheepish smile at the compliment, Fioara thought it would be awkward if she budged in as they seemed to become only focusing on each other.

"Oh I forgot about you Fioara, how have you been faring" Lucrezia said as her dislike of the courtesan was dropped in an astonishing rate much to Naruto's amazement and the rest of the family as both two beautiful women begun to become friends. "Great, can you believe how Naruto looked when he got ramen, it was so cute and funny."

Fioara said as she imagined squeezing Naruto's cheek in air while the real Naruto had to sweat-drop. "My son, its great to see you" Rodrigo said as Cesare looked at him before spreading his arm, "It's good to see you, my brother," Cesare said as Naruto let him be enveloped in the hug as each others metal chest clanked in the touch.

"Well, with our little family moment done, I will like if we can take a walk around the castle?" Rodrigo said as they nodded.

* * *

Castel Sant'Angelo, Courtyard.

* * *

"I'm sure you have heard about Ezio, right Naruto?" Rodrigo asked, "Si, I have information that has told that Ezio Auditore is here in Rome. And he is going to try to stop us." Naruto said as Rodrigo and Cesare nodded. "We have just heard about it as one of our tower has been destroyed and the civilians we have caught has given us enough detail of the person that we can say it is Ezio."

"I have a plan and this one will need every guard in the city to begin working with us." Naruto said, "That is great but lets talk inside, we don't know if they have hired any thieves to look for us." "Indeed" Naruto said before he pulled out his rifle in his right hand and shot a hidden man in between the fences of the walls.

"They seem eager to get anything from us." Naruto said as they were all surprised since they never heard or saw that hidden man. Naruto began to walk until jogging and then jumping up in one of the cracks and walking up to the wall using great acrobatic.

"Who were you ordered from." Naruto said as he looked at the man who was clutching on his right shoulder where the bullet must be. "P-please don't kill me, I will tell you anything if you spare my life." The thief said as Naruto nodded and carried him on his right shoulder.

Naruto was on the edge of the wall as the thief was pleading that they shouldn't do that, "Stop worrying" Naruto jumped down as he performed a leap of faith in the scaffold with the thief screaming his lungs.

* * *

Prison Cells in Castel Sant'Angelo

* * *

Naruto safely landed on the scaffold with the thief breathing hard as he just saw a ghost. "Si, I told you to don't worry," Naruto laughed a little as he took the thief and the family with him in the castle.

"Now, tell me...who sent you here!" Naruto ordered with his rifle that was reloaded on the thief's face as the man began to shake. "I-I was sent from La Volpe who is the head of the thieves guild." The Thief said as Naruto was surprised there was an order of thieves.

"So the rats have their own guild." Rodrigo said as Cesare had his hand on his chin in wanting to know more. "You will become our double agent, tell them that you barely escaped from the grasp of the papal guards." Naruto said as the thief nodded quickly. Naruto ordered the thief to write a description of La Volpe's face and outfit as their artist drew the best he could. He didn't want to be in chains because he wrote scraggily lines.

"Can I play with him a little?" Fioara said as she flapped her fan as she walked closer to the man and began to touch the man's shoulder as the fans tip made a cut line right on the back of his neck. He screamed in pain as he could feel the sting from the sharp metal edges of the fan. "How dare you try to spy on my love," Fioara said as she clutched on the thief's neck as he started to whimper.

"Fioara, my love" Naruto said as she knew it mean, to stop. "Your lucky, weak legs" Fioara said as her tsundere personality was showing out making Naruto smirk. "Cesare can you please undo his cuff?" Naruto said as Cesare was reluctant to let the thief go but let it aside

"Go" Cesare undid the cuffs as the thief was almost out of the prison cage but Naruto stopped him with his rifle pointing on the man's balls. "If you ever think of betraying us than I will hunt you and make sure that I don't waste a second making you squeal in pain." Naruto threatened as the man nodded as he was in the verge of collapsing.

"I wouldn't agree on letting him go." Rodrigo said as Cesare had to agree on it, "All the information he had was that this person La Volpe," Naruto said as he looked at the parchment where on it was the picture of La Volpe in his clothes."Is the head of a thieves guild which we never known was in Rome. "But be sure that when we find this person, we may get information of where exactly Ezio Auditore is." Naruto said as he handed the parchment to one of the messengers where they will make copies of it and give it to the town criers.

Naruto and the family walked out of the prison as they went to their lair underground of the Sant'Angelo.

* * *

Underground of Sant'Angelo

* * *

"I have other plans as well," Naruto said as the family was curious about what more could the genius blonde tell more. "The assassins have become a thorn in our side for hundreds of years and each time we strike, the assassins always know how to stop us, such as Altair and now Ezio Auditore. I will break that chain of cycle. If we can not defeat our enemies, than we become the enemies." Naruto said as Rodrigo and Cesare was confused what he was going to do.

"Son, what are you thinking?" Rodrigo said as Naruto smirked, "I will become an assassin" Rodrigo jumped a little in surprise with Cesare outraged, "Why are you going to join those filthy stalkers!" Cesare said as he could not understand why his young brother would want to do that.

"What I am saying is using the tactics and skills they have used against us, I have a great plan where I will personally recruit Templars and create a group of skilled brothers who will be taught in the arts of stealth and killing, with the minds of a tactician and the strength of a brute. With these we will call our selves, The Knights Of Order." Naruto declared as his arm were spread, Rodrigo had a malicious smile as Cesare began to think of how greatly it can give to his army and reign.

"Wow, it seems my kitsune is a brilliant thinker" Fioara said as Lucrezia was getting a tad jealous without being able to get close with her crush. "Well, I do want you as my first recruit." Naruto said in a plain voice as Fioara pump fist in the air, "Yes!" Naruto had to smile as he was glad she was happy while the others raised an eyebrow at the unladylike making Fioara scratch her hair as she had a sheepish smile, something Naruto and the others took notice.

"Will you be needing any parchment of any branch of noble family in the Templar order." Rodrigo asked as Naruto thought about it for a while. "Hmm, I don't know about for recruiting but I will may need them for any information on them." Naruto said as he knew that this kind of things were stuff that other Templars wouldn't agree as they would not want their information on their family where a thief could steal the paper.

"And you don't have to warn me of what will happen if its stolen, I will keep it in a very secure place." Naruto said as Rodrigo had his eyebrow raised a little but nodded and the family began to got to bed in their own room.

* * *

Bedroom of Naruto and Fioara

* * *

Fioara who was in her negligée which was white and her nipples were almost see through as she hugged Naruto's neck as she kissed him on the cheek, "What are you working?" Fioara said as Naruto inside laughed as he looked at his paper and the drawing of his outfit which looked to be an almost exact resemblance to the first outfit Ezio wore in his early days.

"The drawing of this outfit, which is what I will wear will be a white robe with a beaked hood and underneath my outfit will be my regular clothes, like my white shirt and black pants." Naruto only gave a brief summary but there was more to say about the outfit.

With its beak shaped hood which connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, anything could be put in like smoke bombs to bullet pouch and to mainly put the money in it.

The belt also held together an ornate Templar Insignia, with scabbards on the red sash holding throwing knives flanking it. The robes featured a metal spaulder where a red cape is attached, draped over and around the sketch, Naruto's left arm and shoulder.

With the detail of the outfit done Naruto kissed Fioara on the lips as they walked to the bed with each others eye in lust and love.

* * *

Bedroom of Lucrezia

* * *

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Lucrezia played with a red rose as she was in her negligée and was in the bed as she began to think. 'If I tell him straight out I love him, I think he would deny me, oh, what should I do?' Lucrezia thought as she looked at her self.

"Aren't I beautiful for him? isn't that what he loves? Will it be because of being a family member?" Lucrezia said as she took oath that she had have Naruto love her as he does Fioara and she will use any tactics.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Fioara woke up as she looked at the sleeping form of Naruto who she loved scratching his whiskers as they were cute, "Meow" Fioara said in a cat voice as Naruto purred making Fioara giggle even more as she hugged him tightly while rubbing her cheeks on Naruto's face who did not know what was happening.

"Um, excuse me" Naruto said in glum voice as his mouth was pushed in from Fioara's cheeks. After realizing what she was doing, she stopped herself as she had as sheepish smile.

Naruto eyed on Fioara's birthday suit as even having sex many times did not stop his lust in her body, Fioara was still in her sheepish smile until sometime she saw Naruto's eyes on a rather certain big jugs as she covered herself in the red drapes of the bed.

"P-perv!" Fioara said, "Only to you" Naruto replied back as he walked out and put on a black trouser and wore a loose white shirt. _Remember when I mean shirt, it means the kind of style it was in the 1400s, like Ezio's shirt underneath his assassin robes_.

Naruto walked to the boots as he put them on and looked back at Fioara in 'are you coming' face as she told him to look at the wall as Naruto did not know why she had to sometimes so shy as they had many sex, but he liked it in his own way. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

* * *

Naruto gave his design to the master tailor inside the castle as it was his main job to please the Borgia family with fine robes and outfits. "Can you finish this in a week?" Naruto questioned as the master tailor had a confident smirk, "Not in week but in a day, come find me when its done." Master tailor said as he took the design and worked on it, in his own room where you can see different colors of leather, cotton and many other things that a tailor would have.

Naruto nodded as he looked at Fioara, "We will first get some weapons in a blacksmith." Naruto said as Fioara nodded and walked back to their room and they equipped their weapons and armor then, walked outside the castle as civilians had eyes of fear as they knew they were the Borgia family.

Guards bowed to them as they stood still until Naruto passed them and were on the streets of Rome itself. He saw that the parts of the city that was close to the Castelo was thrived with rich people who they still had fear in their eyes as they knew they could be executed on the spot and no one could say anything. While the girls and the courtesans giggled and whispered at Naruto's fine body and his status.

Fioara glared to any girl's that tried to wink at him or make a seductive noise as she even glared to the courtesans that she once was but had given up on. The men sighed at how Naruto had one of the most beautiful women.

Naruto walked to the shop where he could see the apprentice of the owner hammering an armor while the owner of the business was surprised at the visit but quickly reorganized himself and stood with proper position. "The Borgia family, what may I give to your glorious army." The man said as he bowed. Naruto put an arm on the man's shoulder as he smirked.

"Just get me a five bullets and five bolts for my crossbow." Naruto said as the man bowed and told his apprentice the items as the young man did not see Naruto. He nodded quickly and went to the door where all the armors and ammunition were stored.

The man quickly founded the weapons and bullets and rushed to the front of the store. Naruto looked at the ball that was the bullet and the bolt as he had to admire its craftsmanship.

The owner had sweats rolling down his neck as he felt if the powerful man did not like his items, his store will be burned down. Naruto pointed his rifle to a thief who stole a purse from a women. Naruto aimed it carefully as in a second a loud sound was heard and all the civilians saw was the man who had an instantaneous death from the blow of the rifle.

Naruto smiled as he laid his hand on the counter of the store. "Your work is a piece of art that I have never seen. I hope that we will become fast-friends in our business." Naruto said as he put out his hand which the owner gratefully shook. "Signora, you are to kind." The man said as Naruto bid farewell and they both ran around Rome. In search of a member.

**_This is Immortal Naruto where his age is 16 and just the way I like it and I will not change it to 18, I just don't like it for my own preferences, but I would have liked if he was 15 but tell me are you going to be okay if I put him 15 and not 16? . His wives and lovers will be immortal as when they mate and when done through out their body, the essence of Naruto's love spreads around their body making them immortal._**


End file.
